Ini Bukan Bantalku
by force majeur
Summary: ONE SHOT. ITASASU. Sasuke sangat sayang dengan bantalnya. Awal cerita dari sebuah tragedi. AU EDITED


**Disclaimer**

Sudah saya katakan berkali - kali saya bukan orang Jepang, saya Indonesia asli. Jadi, saya jelas-jelas bukan Masashi Kishimoto^___^

**Warning**

**BUKAN YAOI apalagi INCEST! **Chibi Sasuke, Older Naruto dan akhir yang membuat kamu mungkin akan membenci diri saya.

**A/N**

Katanya mau ada El-Nino, di Malang kok malah dingin kayak gini, mau tidur lagi, tapi harus jemput adik pulang sekolah juga =.=

Okay, cukup sudah ngocehnya…Fanfic ini seharusnya sudah mau diposting sejak Jum'at yang lalu, tapi karena saya terlalu gembira dengan pengumuman SNMPTN, saya jadi lupa ( bohong besar ).

Btw, tahu nggak…Ibu saya kerap kali mengucapkan "Naruto" bukan "Maruto" jika berbicara tentang tersangka bom kuningan kemarin.

* * *

**Ini Bukan Bantalku**

Itachi Uchiha berdiri menatap pintu kamar Sasuke, satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki, yang menambah kebahagiannya tiga tahun terakhir ini di antara kesibukan sekolah dan les yang telah direncanakan ayahnya—Fugaku—yang hidup seakan-akan hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki, hanya Itachi saja.

Itachi memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Sasuke sebelum ayahnya menyuruhnya kembali belajar untuk ujian nasional. Itachi bosan dengan semua itu dan Itachi yakin 100% dia akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Bukankah genius adalah nama lain Itachi?

.-.

Kamar Sasuke bisa dikatakan terlalu biasa untuk kamar anak kecil berumur empat tahun. Mainan yang ada tak terlalu banyak. Itachi ingat mainannya jauh lebih banyak dari Sasuke meskipun dia tidak terlalu berminat bermain, tidak seperti Sasuke.

Mikoto, ibunya, menolak keinginan Fugaku untuk tidak mengecat kamar Sasuke selayaknya kamar anak-anak ketika putra terakhirnya itu siap untuk tidur sendiri. Mikoto menyarankan warna cerah untuk Sasuke, seperti oranye. Itachi hanya mengernyit, Mikoto suka sekali dengan warna itu—karena itulah dia bersahabat karib dengan Naruto. Menghindari kasus kebutaan sementara setiap kali ia masuk kamar Sasuke, Itachi menyarankan agar bertanya warna apa yang Sasuke kehendaki.

**HITAM**

Itachi ingat Mikoto menggembungakan pipinya, memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Itachi seakan-akan jawaban Sasuke adalah salah Itachi. Sasuke suka apapun yang disukai anikinya.

Itachi menyarankan warna biru laut—warna mata Naruto dan Minato—karena Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke suka melihat warna mata kedua sahabat besarnya itu. Jadilah kamar Sasuke, dengan tembok berwarna biru dengan mural di setengah bagiannya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat lampu malam yang ia belikan untuk Sasuke agar mau tidur sendiri dan tidak menyelinap saat malam ke kamarnya berdiri tegak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi Itachi melihat lampu itu mati, selama dua malam berturut-turut.

Itachi mendesah dan menghidupkan lampu malam itu. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya karena saat itu Sasuke berada di rumah sakit milik nenek Naruto, Tsunade-hime, dengan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang. Komplikasi flu dan asma yang dideritanya membuat ia kesulitan bernapas.

Itachi masih merinding jika mengingat kembali keadaan Sasuke malam itu….tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dan kesulitan bernapas. Itachi takut berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak memeriksa kondisi Sasuke yang sedang demam saat itu.

Itachi mendesah sekali lagi, berharap ia dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Sasuke dan mengambil bantal Sasuke yang terbungkus kain warna oranye dengan gambar rubah-rubah lucu—terima kasih kepada Mikoto dan kesukaannya akan warna yang membutakan mata itu. Dia mendekapkan bantal itu ke wajahya dan bau bedak Johnson Baby menyerang hidungnya, dia menghirupnya lebih dalam, menyukai bau khas adiknya itu.

Itachi tak tahu mengapa Sasuke sayang sekali dengan bantal itu, bantal itu sama saja dengan bantal miliknya dilihat dari segi manapun. Hampir seperti obsessi walaupun tidak sampai pada ketidakmauan tidur jika tidak dengan bantal itu. Sasuke selalu membawa bantal itu bersamanya jika menyelinap ke kamar Itachi untuk tidur bersamanya atau jika Sasuke tidur siang di luar kamarnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus tidur dengan bantal berbeda di rumah sakit.

Tak mau mengingat-ingat kondisi Sasuke dia beranjak kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa bantal Sasuke ke kamarnya.

.-.

Itachi melihat ibunya saat melintasi dapur, sibuk memasak. Mengerutkan dahi, ia bertanya," Sasuke dengan siapa, Bu?"

Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum." Minato dan Naruto datang menjenguk." Mikoto menjawab, berjalan kearah mesin pendingin," Minato menawarkan untuk menjaganya sehingga aku bisa pulang dan mengecek anak laki-lakiku yang satunya!"dia menambahkan dengan senyum keibuannya. Tak mendengar respon dari Itachi, Mikoto dia menambahkan lagi, "Sasuke tidur kok."

Puas mendengar adiknya baik-baik saja dan tidak sendirian dia hanya mendengung tanda dia mengerti.

"Anak itu sedikit rewel" kata Mikoto, masih sibuk dengan memasak. Itachi duduk untuk mendengarkan cerita ibunya. " Dia menanyakanmu dan ingin pulang." Mikoto tiba-tiba tersenyum dan melanjutkan," Sasuke pasang muka kucing terbuangnya juga agar aku mau membawanya pulang."

Itachi tersenyum juga, membayangkan wajah kucing terbuang Sasuke, mata besar dan raut muka anak yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya. Itachi selalu kalah jika Sasuke memasang wajah itu untuk melawannya.

"Begitu rewelnya Sasuke sampai aku dan Naruto harus menghiburnya dengan melihat kolam ikan koi, yang aku akui Itachi…" Mikoto mengangkat dan menepuk-nepuk tangan kanannya "…sebesar ini!"

Itachi diam, merasa bersalah tak menjenguk Sasuke, tuntutan ayahnya membuatnya selalu sibuk.

"Aku mau ke sana sebentar lagi" Itachi memberitahu ibunya. Dia tahu ibunya sudah pasti akan mengizinkannya, toh ayahnya juga tak ada di rumah.

Mikoto mengangguk," Tapi makan dulu ya sayang?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah Itachi,"Aku membeli dango kesukaanmu juga lho" dia menambahkan.

Mikoto berhenti memotong lobaknya untuk mengambil dango yang ia taruh dan menyiapkannya untuk Itachi.

"Arigatou"

Itachi memakan dangonya dengan tenang dan ibunya melanjutkan proses memasaknya.

"Ujian akhirmu gimana sayang?"tanya Mikoto,bertanya hal yang sudah ia ketahui apa jawabannya hanya karena dia tak suka dengan kesunyian.

"Seperti biasanya." jawab Itachi setelah menelan dango keduanya.

"Hmmm"dengung Mikoto. _Baguslah._ Dia memikirkan hal lain untuk memancing percakapan dengan anak pertamanya yang pendiam.

.-.

Malam itu Itachi akhirnya mengunjungi adiknya, terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan IV masih menancap di tangannya, tertidur. Minato beranjak pulang ketika melihat Itachi datang, hendak mengurus Naruto katanya.

Melihat adiknya tidur, Itachi menjadi ingat dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Dia naik ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Memposisikan dirinya di samping adiknya dan tidur menatap wajah tenang Sasuke.

Itachi mengeluarkan napas lega melihat adiknya tidak perlu lagi menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan. Ia masih bisa mendengar bunyi pernapasan Sasuke yang tak normal. Dia benci sakit asma Sasuke yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya tepat di atas wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibir adiknya[1]. Ia tetap memposisikan bibirnya di atas bibir Sasuke, menghirup napas Sasuke--tak peduli jika ia bisa tertular flu adiknya--menghirupnya lagi dan lagi sampai udara yang kedua saudara kandung itu keluarkan saling tertukar. Napas Sasuke--mungkin bayi pada umumnya--seakan seperti bahan addictive bagi Itachi. Itachi menyadari betapa sayangnya ia pada adiknya, tak ada yang boleh memisahkan mereka bahkan penyakit Sasuke. Dan Itachi berjanji dalam hati dia akan memperkuat paru-paru adiknya dengan mengajaknya jogging ketika nanti Sasuke cukup umur.

Itachi kembali memposisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke,menempatkan tangannya di atas perut Sasuke tanpa membuat adiknya kesulitan bernapas [2] dan menutup matanya.

Itachi belum tahu dia takkan pernah bisa menepati janjinya itu.

.-.

"Aniki"panggil Sasuke, suara serak. Dia kaget melihat kakaknya tidur di sampingnya.

Melihat kakaknya masih belum merespon dia mendorong dahi Itachi dengan telapak tangannya, "Aniki!" Sasuke merasa kepalanya sakit namun tak terlalu memikirkannya karena dia senang akhirnya anikinya datang.

"Aniki!" Sasuke mendorong dahi Itachi sekali lagi sampai kepalanya melayang menjauhi tempat tidur.

Itachi menggerutkan dahi, mendorong kembali kepalanya ke tempat semula. Ia menggerutu dan kembali tidur. Ia mengerutkan dahi sekali lagi dan sadar bahwa adiknyalah yang membangunkannya.

Itachi duduk dan mengedipkan matanya. Memandang adiknya yang tersenyum ria, ia ingat bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

Bayi tetaplah bayi, tetap semangat walaupun sakit. Dengan penuh semangat Sasuke berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah memastikan anikinya telah bangun.

"Mau kemana kamu?"tanya Itachi, turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju sisi sebaliknya. Kaki Sasuke masih menggantung di udara dan Itachi mengangkatnya untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke menggeliat-liat, berusaha lepas dari pegangan Itachi." Sasuke mo liat ikannya lagi."jawab Sasuke. Ingat dengan IV yang menancap di tangannya dia merengek," Aniki, lepasin ini, gak enak!"

Mengetahu pentingnya IV itu, Itachi berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dari IV-nya,"Ayo kita lihat ikan koi saja."

Tsunade-hime melarang Sasuke untuk terlalu banyak bergerak dan Itachi tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan adiknya berjalan menuju kolam ikan. Dia menelpon Shisui, mengancam akan membuang semua kaset PS3-nya untuk datang dan membantunya membawa infus Sasuke sementara dia menggendong adiknya.

.-.

Shisui mengalihkan penyangga infus dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya dan meregangkan tangan kanannya yang kaku.

Itachi merubah posisi Sasuke, tangan sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut karena terlalu lama mengendong Sasuke. Tidak lupa juga kakinya memprotes. Dia menyesal tidak menanyakan kursi roda pada Shizune.

Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda puas dengan acara melihat ikan koi-nya. Dengan cerewetnya dia bertanya ini dan itu, menyuruh Itachi dan Shisui bergerak ke sana dan kemari. Itachi berpikir apa Sasuke tertular kehiperaktifan Naruto.

Meskipun Sasuke terlihat seperti buntalan energi, Itachi dan Shisui dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke pusing. Matanya merah dan berair. Kedua Uchiha yang telah dewasa itu memutuskan cukuplah acara melihat-lihat ikannya.

"Kita kembali yoook!"ajak Shisui, mengangkat Sasuke dari tangan Itachi dan memberikan infus plus penyangganya ke tangan Itachi. Sasuke sudah lelah atau terlalu pusing untuk menolak.

.-.

Mikoto sedikit kaget melihat kedua anaknya dan Shisui ketika masuk ke ruang VIP Sasuke; menonton TV, Ninja Warrior. Biasanya Narutolah yang menyeret-nyeret Sasuke untuk menonton acara itu.

Shisui tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas kekalahan konyol salah satu penantang. Sasuke terkikik-kikik. Pinggiran bibir Itachi berkedut-kedut mendengar tawa dua orang yang lain.

Mikoto tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat hal itu.

Mendengar suara ibunya Sasuke menoleh dan mulai berusaha untuk turun lagi yang langsung dihalangi oleh kaki Shisui

"Mama!"teriak Sasuke

"Sasuke sayang..."Mikoto berjalan menuju anaknya dan duduk di dekat Sasuke, sedikit menggeser Shisui dari posisi awalnya. Merasa tak enak, Shisui beralih duduk di sofa. "Udah enakan?" Mikoto mencium dahi Sasuke, masih hangat. Mata Sasuke yang sedikit merah dan berair tak lepas dari perhatian Mikoto.

Sasuke merangkak ke arah pangkuan ibunya dan memeluk leher ibunya."Mama, Sasuke mo pulang"rengek Sasuke, mengeluskan wajahnya ke leher ibunya.

"Lho,ya nanti aja klo Sasuke sudah sehat ya sayang." Mikoto mengangkat anaknya untuk ditidurkan kembali.

"Ini lho bukan kamarku..." Sasuke mencoba merengek lagi. Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi selimut Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk, mengambil bantalnya dan disodorkan ke Itachi,"Ini lho bukan bantalku ya khan Aniki? Ayo pulang~~"

Shisui tertawa entah karena rengekan Sasuke atau karena penantang Ninja Warrior yang mempermalukan diri mereka.

"Besok aku bawakan bantalmu" janji Itachi.

.-.

Ketika Itachi menjenguk Sasuke esok harinya, ibunya berada di UGD karena luka di kepala akibat berusaha menghalangi orang yang akan membawa putra terakhirnya. Sasuke berhasil diculik dan polisi tak tahu apa motif penjahat tersebut. Terlalu banyak kejutan pada hari itu, ibunya dan adiknya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Seakan-akan kejuatan pada hari itu belum cukup, Itachi mendapat kabar bahwa Fugaku diketahui menghilang; perusahaanya bangkrut dan hanya menyisakan sedikit harta untuk Mikoto dan Itachi. Itachi ingin tertawa, di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan ayahnya, ayah kurang ajar itu malah lari--ya, Itachi tahu bahwa Fugaku lari. Kebencian pada ayahnya dan kekhawatirannya saat itu membuat kepala Itachi sakit. Hatinya sungguh sakit sampai ia merasa tak bisa bernapas.

Ketika ibunya tersadar, Mikoto terkena serangan panik, berteriak dimana putra terakhirnya, meninggalkan Itachi menyadari posisi adiknya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam tak bereaksi melihat ibunya panik dan harus dibius untuk menenangkannya. Shisui dan Naruto sendiri sudah di ambang air mata. Mereka membawa Itachi pulang untuk istirahat dengan bantuan obat tidur.

Saat Shisui dan Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya Itachi ingat janji yang ia buat untuk Sasuke dan akhirnya ia bisa menangis.

Polisi menutup kasus hilangnya ahli waris kedua keluarga Uchiha setelah dua tahun tak menemukan petunjuk keberadaannya.

Itachi baru akan bertemu kembali dengan adiknya tujuh tahu kemudian.

~Owari~

* * *

**17-08-2009**

Saya mengedit fic ini karena ada yang merasa endingnya tak enak. Saya berkata "iya" untuk mengeditnya dan memang ada beberapa salah tulis. Dan untuk Anda pembaca ketahui, ini hanya **side story**, jadi nanti bakal ada cerita utamanya. Sabar saja.

Kemarin saya sedikit demam dan flu. Kita bisa salahkan OSPEK/PKPT/MOS selama empat hari yang menurut saya tak ada menyenangkannya sedikitpun. Harus berangkat pukul 5 pagi pulang maghrib atau isya', waktu makan jadi gak jelas, dibakar kayak barbeque di lapangan. tch. rencana saya untuk menulis satu dua cerita hanya berakhir menjadi sebuah rencana. Siapun yang setuju dengan pemikiran saya, kita tos!!

[1] Oh jangan kaget please.....saya sering mencium adik saya di bibirnya bahkan setelah dia berumur 7 tahun.

[2] kadang orang tua atau kakak tak sadar jika "mengeloni" (hiks...see? aku cuman tahu englishnya atau jawanya. Aduh kosa kataku!) anak atau adiknya membuat yang di-keloni sesak. Enak aja mereka meluk kayak guling sementara yang dipeluk rasanya mau mati kehabisan napas.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^__^

//hami//


End file.
